The first war
by allie kat5
Summary: James and Lily's seventh and final year at hogwarts. And how Lord Voldermold is getting more powerfull.
1. Chapter 1 Head Girl

August 15, 1977

Lily was a seventeen year old girl with waist long dark red hair and almond shaped jade green eyes. She was no ordinary girl she is a witch that will be in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Lily!" her mother called from the kitchen. "Your Hogwarts letter is here."

She rushed downstairs, hoping that she made head girl. She ripped the envelope and the head girl badge fell out.

"I did it! I did it!" lily dance around the room "I 'm head girl!"

"Congratulations, I am so proud of you! We will have to have your favorite meal." Mrs. Evans stated "You're the first Evans to become a head girl."

Lily looked at what else was in the envelope. There is the list of supplies and books that she needed to get this year. And there is an extra letter from Dumbledore.

Dear Miss Evans,

Congratulations on making head girl. Your duties will began as soon as you reach platform 9 ¾. I will expect you and the head boy at 10:15 instead of 11 a.m.

As an added protection, with the increasing number of attacks on muggleborns I have asked several members of the order of Phoenix to accompany all muggleborns to diagon alley. I have assigned you to be picked up on August 24 at 11 a.m. You will be picked up by Mary Potter. Do not tell anyone what time or date that you are going.

I am yours most sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

If she would have gotten that news 2 years ago she would have been upset. Mary Potter was James Potter's mother. At the end of her fourth year James drug his parent over to me and introduced me as the future Mrs. James Harold Potter. I told him that I would rather marry the giant squid in the lake. At the end of last year we became friends when he started to act more mature.

_April 12, 1977 Flashback_

_I was on my way to Charms when I seen Potter do something that she never though he would do. A fifth year Slytherin trapped a first year Hufflepuff. He was using the larynx curse. This is consider dark magic. The larynx curse chokes you until you can no longer breathe. James put a protection shield on the girl. When the Slytherin seen James he ran down the hall as if a three headed dog was chasing him. The thing about Slytherins is that they are coward and will attack you when your back is turned._

_James told the girl, "My name is James Potter if that git ever bothers you again tell me and I will get him for you."_

"_Potter, I am proud of you!" I told him._

"_Li-Evans!" A huge smile crossed over his face. "I was wondering."_

"_No Potter I won't go out with you." I said. It had been a long time since he asked me out. Almost 3 months 5 days 6 hours and 25 minutes but who is counting. I missed all of his antic that he would go though to get me to go out with him. And the truth is he acting much more mature._

"_That's not what I was going to say. If you have noticed I haven't asked you out in 3 months."_

"_Yeah I noticed. I 'm sorry what were you going to say?" Notice of course I noticed when someone is constantly tiring to get you attention all day for the past five year and then stops suddenly. Yeah that is something you notice and miss. But I would never tell him that._

"_I was wondering do you want to be friends." James asked. He looked real nervous._

"_Sure Potter." He looked like Christmas came early._

"_Lily friends don't call friend by their last name. I would really like you to call me James."_

"_Ok James."_

"_James, do you want to walk to charms with me?"_

"_Sure!"_

_Flashback ends_

Funny thing was her best friend form first year though fifth year was Severus Snape.

Severus was tall with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. But his love for dark magic and his hatred for muggleborns ruined their friendship. If you asked Sev he would tell you that James Potter wrecked our friendship. They were having a hard time being best friend since third year. Sev is the reason I never got along with James. James knew that I was friends with Sev and he would pick on him to get my attention.

"Mom the Potters are coming over on Friday the 24th to take me to Diagon Alley they are going to pick me up at 11a.m.Its mandatory this year that we have someone take us."

Lily stated

Lily went back to her bedroom to write he best friend Mary MacDonald.

Dear Mary,

I did it! I got head girl. I also received a letter from Dumbledore stating that I have to go to Diagon alley with an escort due to all the attacks on muggleborns. You will never guess who he picked to be my escort. Mary Potter, James's Potter's mother. I wonder if James put Dumbledore up to this? I wonder who got head boy? I bet it was Remus. Well I got to go.

Lily

She gave her letter to her snowy white owl. He flew out the window to deliver it.


	2. Chapter 2 Head boy and Lily's house

Chapter Two: Head Boy and Lily's House

Godric Hollow

Two seventeen year old boys were practicing up on their Quidditch moves. Both boys were over six feet tall. But James had messy black hair and glasses that hid hazel eyes. Sirius had black straight hair that fell into his eyes with a sort of elegance that James hair could ever achieve. Both boys were fling on the new comet 60 that came out last year.

"To bad Moony and Wormtail couldn't come over this summer." Sirius said. Remus's mother had wanted him to stay home all summer so she could baby him. Wormtail still was not able to pass his apparation test. He kept getting splinched. He was home recovering from the last test.

"I will have to see if mom can talk Mrs. Lupin into letting Moony come over. I really think this will be the year that Lily will go out with me!" James said, "Did I tell you how many times we talked without fighting. Ninety–eight times!"

"That is getting old, mate. You have told me that so many times. Have you written her yet this summer?" Sirius questioned.

"No I haven't sent any but I have written about fifteen letters. Its just in the past I would send her over a hundred letters and she would get mad because of it." James stated.

"You are hopeless." Sirius replied.

"Boys, your Hogwart's letters are here" James's mom yelled out the window. The Potters lived in a Victorian style house in Godric hollow. Professor Dumbledore's house was down the street and Bathilda Bagshot was the next door neighbor.

The boys went in the house though the back kitchen door. Mrs. Potter was getting lunch prepared. A large mixing bowl was on the kitchen counter mixing by itself and the peppers and tomatoes were getting sliced by paring knives. Mary Potter always had multiple spell going when she works in the kitchen.

As James opened his letter the head boy badge fell out along with his badge to be Quidditch captain. "This must be some kind of joke." James replied. He pulled out the letter along with the list of supplies.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Congratulations on becoming head boy this year. I will expect you to be at platform 9 ¾ at 10:15 a.m. on September 1. Your duties will start immediately. Remember that being head boy is a serious business it will take one time sent to my office and you will lose this honor. If you have any questions drop me a letter.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

"I can't believe I made head boy!" James said

"How much did you pay Dumbledore for this James?" Sirius replied. "It looks like it's the real thing."

"That's because it is the real thing." James replied.

"Well I can believe it" James's mother replied. "You have always been the top in your year for grades. And last year I only got one owl that you got in trouble. The year before, I got over one hundred owls that you boys got into trouble."

Both boys gave a high five. "Mrs. P. we worked really hard for that record." Sirius replied with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh James I wanted to tell you that Friday the 24th we will be going to Diagon alley. I know that you boys could apparate yourselves but Dumbledore asked me to escort a muggleborn. I am taking Lily Evans. After all I want to meet the girl who occupies most of my son's wall." Mrs. Potter replied.

James had paid several people over the years to take pictures of Lily. He altered several of the pictures so he would be in them.

"Sure mom we'll come with you." James replied and his cheeks were turning red.

**August 24**

They arrived at Lily's house with three loud pops. The Evan's lived in a two story brick house that was beautify landscaped with petunia and lilies. Mrs. Evans opened the door and invited them in. Mrs. Evans wasn't at all what James had expected. She was about 5'5 with graying brown hair and blue eyes. She looked nothing like lily.

"Come in!" Mrs. Evans stated. "My name is Sue Evans. I'm Lily's mom."

"Nice to me you I am Mary Potter." James's mom replied. "This is my boys James and Sirius." Just as introduction were over lily made her entrance. James was awed by her beauty and had a silly smile on his face.

"Hi Lily!" Sirius and James said in union.

"Hi boys!" Lily replied. "You must be Mrs. Potter. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to, my dear." Mary stated. "Before we leave I want to see how well you can produce a protective shield charm?"

Lily stood back and pulled out her wand and said very clearly. "Protego!"

The charm knocked James a little off balance but he quickly got his balance back.

"Very good shield." Mary stated. "Now as you know Death Eaters are known to use Dementors and Inferi. Can you produce a patronus?"

"Yes, would you like to see it?" Lily replied.

"Yes, dear lets see." Mary said.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" An enormous silver doe erupted from the tip of Lily's wand. It ran around the room then up the stairs.

Sirius elbowed James and whispered. "I guess you guys are supposed to be together."

"Oh my god, Lily that was beautiful." Mrs. Evans said. "Why haven't you shown me that before?"

"Very good, Lily." Mary said. "One more thing if we see an Inferi the only spell that will work is if you produce fire.

"Mrs. Potter, what is an Inferi?" Lily asked.

"Its dark magic." James spoke up. "It's a dead body that does magical bidding."

Just as they were saying goodbye a man came to the door. He looked like a walrus.

His hair looked like straw and he had to be about one hundred pounds overweight.

"Is Petunia here?" He asked

"Yes, Vernon. Let me go get her." Mrs. Evans went upstairs to get her other daughter.

"Are you Petunia's sister?" Vernon asked with a frown on his face.

"Yes, I am Lily." Lily replied

"Petunia told me what a freak you are and she told me about that freak school you go to." Vernon said.

James who just drew out his wand said. "What do you mean by that you, Walrus?"

A horse faced girl with blonde hair came down the steps and spoke up. "Keep your freak friend away from Vernon. Come on lets go to lunch." She said as they walked out the door.

"Tuney, will you quit calling me that! Mom, she is doing it again." Lily said.

As soon as pull out of the driveway they went out on the porch.

"Lily got all of the beauty in the family. I didn't know that muggles were prejudice against wizards." Sirius questioned.

"Not all muggles are. She is just jealous that I got into Hogwarts and she didn't. She wrote Professor Dumbledore begging him to let her come our first year." Lily stated.

"Now kids we are to stay together. Diagon alley is not the same as it was a few years ago. There are a lot of boarded up stores and a lot of stands that have popped up. James you have your cloak, right" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yes, mom!" James stated.

A motorcycle zoomed past. "Lily, what was that?" Sirius asked.

"It's a motorcycle." She replied. "Didn't you pay attention in muggle Studies?"

"They never mentioned it. I want one! I have so many ideas for it." Sirius replied.

"So Lily, did you get head girl?" Sirius asked. "I know who the head boy is."

"Yes, I did get head girl. Did Remus get head boy?" She stated.

"Nope not him." He said.

"Amos Diggory?" She asked.

"Nope not him." He said.

"Snape?" She asked

"Now come on, how would I know if that git got head boy?" He said frustrated.

Lily just happened to look at James and stated. "James Potter congratulations." She gave him a hug.

"Thanks Lily and congratulations to you." James said.

"Well kids are you ready to go." Mary said. She just came out of the house. It took all of this time to reassure Mrs. Evans that Lily would be all right. All that talk about death eaters and Inferi had scared her.

"Yes."

There were four loud pop and they were gone.

I hope every one liked this chapter! Please Review.

Allie


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

Chapter Three: Diagon Alley

They appeared outside the Leaky Cauldron pub. It was a tiny, grubby- looking pub. The people hurrying by that didn't glance at it. Their eyes moved from the big book store on one side to the record shop on the other as if they could not see the Leaky Cauldron at all.

When they went inside it was very dark and shabby. A few witches and wizards were scattered throughout the pub. The old barman , who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut. His name is Tom.

"Good day Mrs. Potter." Tom said. " Please make sure your boys behave today."

"Please make sure your boys behaavve today." Sirius mocked. He sent a dung bomb off in Tom's direction when Tom turned his back.

"Sirius Black, go tell Tom that you're sorry about that dungbomb." Mrs. Potter stated.

Sirius quickly gave his apology to a very upset Tom. Then joined the others. They walked through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds.

"Three up…two across." Mrs. Potter muttered.

The brick she had touched quivered- it wriggled- in the middle, a small hole appeared- it grew wider and wider-a second later they were facing an archway on to cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight. They stepped though the archway and paused, looking around. Diagon alley had changed. The colorful, glittering window displays of spell books, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. A few windows were boarded up and a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street.

"Don't get anything from those stands. Harry was telling me that some of those stands are owned by death eaters. So some of that merchandise has evil curses and hexes on it." Mrs. Potter explained. Harry is James's dad. "I want to get our supplies and then we will apprate back to Godric Hollow."

"Why would we apprate back to your house Mrs. Potter why not directly to my house? Lily asked.

"Good question. My house has several different enchantments that protect us from unwanted guest." Mrs. Potter replied. " Just in case we are followed from here."

"How can you be followed when you apperate?" Lily asked.

"Alls you have to do to follow someone who is appratting is touch them." Sirius stated.

First they made their way to Gringott's Wizarding Bank. Gringotts is a snowy-white building that towered over all of the other shops.

"The goblins always give me the creeps." Lily stated.

"What you need is a big strong man to protect you." James said with a goofy smile on his face. "I would like to volunteer.

"When you find someone who is 'big and strong' let me know." Lily replied with a flirtatious smile.

"Ouch Lily" Sirius replied.

James did not seem quite as happy as he was before. Lily grabbed hold of his hand and whispered in his ear. "I was just kidding."

A pair of goblins bowed to through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the halls.

They just needed to get Lily's money exchanged for the muggle pounds to wizarding money. Mrs. Potter got out money on a different day for James and she also took the same amount out of Sirius's account. Sirius Uncle Al had left him some money the year before. It just took a few minutes to exchange the coins.

They went to get their robes next at Madam Malkin's. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Is this your last year, dears? Ms. Malkin asked.

"Yeah it is!" Lily replied. " I 'll go first." Lily was getting measured while talking to Mrs. Potter and Madam Malkin. While the boy were on the other side of the room staring at the girls.

"Mate, I hope Lily doesn't look at you right now." Sirius whispered to James who was staring at Madam Malkin with a mixture of jealously and awe. She was measuring Lily. " You have drool on your face." That woke James out of what Sirius called his Lily trance. James took the back of his arm and wiped his mouth.

"So you think she knows that I still like her." James asked quietly.

"I think for the first time in six years you have a chance with her." Sirius replied.

"Oh thanks for that book you got me for Christmas last year. If it was not for that book I would have never gotten this far with her." James stated. Sirius had gotten him a book called 25 ways to charm a witch for the clueless wizard. James always has been clueless where Lily was concerned.

They went to Flourish and Blotts and got their books and then went to get food for the owls. "Mrs. Potter, could we stop at Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlor?" Lily asked

"Well Lily, we really shouldn't but since it's been a quiet trip we can stop." Mrs. Potter said. Their are several tables with umbrellas outside the ice cream shop. But Mrs. Potter thought it was safer to eat inside. As they were standing in line to get ice cream their was an older witch ahead of them. She was wearing a well worn dress. She happened to turn around and look straight at Lily. This women looked like she had a scowl permanently painted on her face.

"You look familiar, dear." The woman said "Do I know your parents? What wizarding family are you from?" The old woman spoke to Lily.

"I'm muggleborn." Lily replied.

The woman immediately got out of line and left the ice cream shop.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lily asked.

"You shouldn't have told her you were muggleborn. We could have told her you were a Weasley." Mrs. Potter replied.

"She is a pureblood witch" Sirius spoke up. "Did you see the way she looked at you? Like someone stuck a plate of dog dung under her nose. That's how some of the purebloods look at muggles and muggleborns. I got a bad feeling about that woman. Why did she get out of line?" Sirius wondered.

"She was just an idiot. Just forget about her and get our ice cream." James said. "Don't worry Lily she was just an old hag."

Florean really did have the best ice cream in Diagon Alley. It changed flavors with each spoonful. It took them about ten minutes to finish. As they came out of the ice cream shop they were surrounded by Death Eaters.

I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!

Allie


	4. Chapter 4 The Battle of Diagon Alley

Chapter Four: **The Battle of Diagon Alley**

The Death Eaters were in black cloaks with silver masks covering their faces. We were out numbered. Their are six Death Eaters to the four of them.

"Protego." Lily said as she drew her wand.

That gave Mrs. Potter time to send a message to the Order of the Phoenix. A large group that are against the death eaters. "EXPECTO PATRONUM." Mary yelled a silver stag erupted from the end of her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus." James yelled. One on the death eaters was in a full body bind. Now he was dueling with a short wizard that walked with a limp.

Sirius was dueling with a real tall death eater that kept laughing "Rictusempra!" Sirius yelled. Pointing his wand at the death eater his spell hit him in the shoulder. He had hit him with the tickling charm. "Tarantallera." And the next second the death eater's legs began to jerk around out of his control in kind of a dance. "Now that's something to laugh about, git!" Sirius replied.

Lily was dueling with a witch. "What's wrong mulblood? Are you going to cry to your mummy? Maybe you should learn not to tell people what you are." She cackled. "Avada Kedavra!" She said.

"Expelliarmus." Lily yelled.

James heard what the witch had yelled and pointed his wand at a garbage can lid and said "Wingardium Leviosa" The lid flew up in front of Lily. The spell hit the lid instead of Lily. Lily spell hit the witch and her wand flew about twenty feet.

"You saved my life." Lily stated "Expelliarmus" She pointed her wand at the wizard that had been dueling with James and then said "Petrificus Totalus."

"I think we are even." James said as his cheeks turned red.

The death eater that was dueling with Mrs. Potter was about a few inches shorter than James. The death eater said. " Trarantulasiria." He pointed his wand at her feet. Mary screamed.

"Expelliarmus." Mary yelled but it missed the death eater.

A bunch of popping noises as they were joined by several members of the Order of the Phoenix. The death eater that was dueling with Mary said "Sectumsempra!" Blood spurted from her chest and face. She fell backwards of the ground.

"Mum!" James yelled as he ran to his mom. The death eaters started to disappating. The death eater that was dueling with Mary looked over at Lily. A strand of greasy black hair escaped his cloak. She looked up at him just before he disappated. She knew he was familiar.

Sirius just rushed past her to sit next to James. Mr. Potter was among the other members of the order of the Phoenix that had just arrived. He was like a carbon copy of James. The only difference was that Mr. Potter had salt and pepper hair.

"James I want you to get your supplies and bring your friends home. I will send word when you mother is stabilized. Then you could come to St. Mungo's." James 's dad replied.

"But Dad, I want to come with you." James said

"No. I don't have time to argue." Mr. Potter stated. He picked Mary up and disappated.

Lily ran to James and put her arm around him and said " I so sorry. This is all my fault. If I wouldn't have wanted ice cream. Then I was so stupid telling that woman that I am muggleborn." James put his finger on her lips to silence her.

"Never say that you are to blame. The death eaters are to blame." James reassured her. "Come on lets get our stuff." James grabbed her hand and they were gathering up their supplies. "Sirius, are you ready?" Sirius was talking to Mad-Eye Moody and the Prewett brothers Gideon and Fabian.

They apperated to Godric Hollow. They appeared right outside the kitchen door. James opened the door and just stood their. The kitchen looked so empty no batter mixing itself or no vegetables being cut by the paring knife. All the spells his mother would do on a regular basis. " James, she will be alright." Sirius said. They all entered the kitchen.

"James, would you mind if I come with you to St. Mungo's?" Lily asked.

"I want both of you to come." James replied "I'm going to put my stuff in my room." James left the kitchen.

"Sirius, did you see the death eater that was dueling with Mrs. Potter?" Lily asked.

"No I was busy dueling with another one? Why?" Sirius asked.

"Just before he disappated he looked at me. He seemed familiar but I can't put my finger on who it was. I feel like I know him." Lily said. She had a worried look on her face.

"It could be anyone from Slytherin. All of them are into the dark arts." Sirius replied. "No one knows better than me. My whole family is pure blood freaks. They think Lord Voldermolt has got it right. Have you mentioned this to James?" Sirius asked.

"No I haven't said anything." Lily said.

"Maybe you should wait until we find out what is going on with his mum.." Sirius said.

"Sure I can wait to tell him." Lily said. "Do you think James could let me use his owl? I would like to write to my mom and let her know that I will be later getting home."

James was just coming into the kitchen said " Sure you can use her. But what are you going to tell your mother?

"What should I tell her? If I tell her the truth then I won't be allowed to go with you. She will want me to come home." Lily stated.

"Just tell her that we were later than we expected and you wondered if you could stay the night. It is after all seven. By the time we go to the hospital and come back it will be late." James stated. James went and got Lily parchment and a pen. Then went to get his owl.

**Dear Mum and Dad,**

**I was wondering if I could spend the night. Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Potter are with us.**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**

Lily hooked the letter to the owl's leg and it flew out the window. Just as the owl left a silver patronus of a Doe came though the door and said "James you can come to St. Mungo's now. They got your mother stabilized." The patronus disappeared.

"How come your mom got the stag patronus and your dad has the doe patronus." Sirius asked.

"When you truly love someone your patronus will change to what that person you love patronus is because it takes a happy memory to produce a patronus." James replied. "Maybe someday I will show you what my patronus is. Let's go." They walked to the door and stepped through. Once again Lily and James were holding hands. There was three loud pops.

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. It was the hardest chapter to write. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and the people who put my story in their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

**Allie**


End file.
